A Deputy's Duty
by Msynergy
Summary: Emma may not want a dad, but the same can't be said for a deputy, and Charming is more than willing to answer the call.
1. Part 1

_A Deputy's Duty_

Disclaimer: I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

Author's Note: So this one's inspired by a Tumblr post I made recently. Bit of a wink and nod to my longer fic too, "Down the Rabbit Hole" if you've read it. Enjoy!

"Why do they always run?!" Emma pants next to him, and he has to hide his smile.

As annoying as it'd been dealing with break-in after break-in and never catching the thief only to discover the culprit fleeing the scene of the crime, Charming has to admit he hasn't minded the time he's got to spend with Emma.

In attempt to get back to "normal" life she had quickly taken back the sheriff's badge and resumed her duties, but had both surprised and delighted him when she'd asked if he would accompany her and take up the Deputy badge. In fact, it was all he could do not to sweep her up in a bear hug the second her question had registered.

In many ways it'd been a win-win. He'd been able to catch her up on Storybrooke's comings and goings, and more importantly got to spend some much longed for time with his daughter.

It hadn't taken him long to realize they shared the same sense of humor. "You're both smart-asses," Snow had succinctly confirmed when they were getting ready for bed one night, to which he'd answered, "I think the proper term is 'sarcastic wit'" and she'd promptly whacked his face with her pillow.

Discovering that wit along with an intelligence he definitely credits Snow for has made their partnership priceless to him. Every day he watches and learns something new about Emma, and in turn is able to subtly remind her that he's a changed man himself. It's true they haven't touched on any topics of a familial theme yet, but she did thank him for taking care of Henry and he's caught her staring at him a few times like she's trying to figure him out. Something that she definitely had never done with David. And every time he caught her and she'd quickly avert her gaze it was motivation to keep going on his part. He was a patient man, and he would take as much time as needed to prove to his daughter that he was someone she could trust, could lean on whenever she needed him. And maybe, someday, he could earn her love and respect as well.

But in the meantime he is her deputy, and sometime in their pursuit she's pulled away from him, determined to gain ground on their thief.

"Emma, wait!" He calls, but too late as she rounds the corner of a building.

And then he hears her scream, and the blood freezes in his veins, a hand automatically reaching for his gun as he all out sprints. But when he makes it around the corner, gun drawn, all the worst case scenarios that have been playing through his head screech to a halt as he finds Emma swearing a blue streak on the ground of a back alley and their thief long gone.

"Emma!" he breathes, holstering the weapon and wasting no time reaching her side, "What happened?"

"Son of a bitch got the jump on me, caught my legs with his crowbar as I came around the corner and sent me head over heels. If you hurry you can still catch him, he went down there and-"

"Emma! I'm no leaving you like this!"

"David! I'm not joking-"

"And neither am I!" he shouts back, not recognizing the change in his tone until he sees her staring at him incredulously.

You're not her father yet, Charming, just her partner. Take a breath and step back, he begrudgingly reminds himself, inhaling and exhaling slowly before continuing.

"A deputy's job is to cover the sheriff right? Well, that's what I'm going to do. I just got- I mean, we all just got you back. Can't afford to have the sheriff of Storybrooke already out of the action now can we?"

Emma sighs, her face fixed in that frustrated scowl she gets when she doesn't get her way, but finally nods and holds up her hand.

He takes it quickly, but is glad he keeps a hold a second too long when one of her feet gives way.

"Emma!"

His arms hold her to him in an instant, saving her another nasty fall, but it's the way her face has paled considerably that worries him most.

"Emma, what's hurt?" he asks, trying to keep the rising panic from his voice when she doesn't try to pull away but leans heavily into him instead.

"My ankle," she gasps, "Busted the stupid thing back in the forest, thought it was fully healed but I guess not enough to go up against a crowbar."

"You what?! Why did neither you or Snow mention this?!"

"Probably because you'd overreact like you're doing now," Emma smirks; causing him to open his mouth then shut it just as quickly.

"Be that as it may, you need to get it looked at."

"Okay," she replies, obviously ignoring him as she loosens her grip to walk on her own. Oh no, not happening. His grip tightens and her head snaps back to face him, eyes narrowing.

"You and I both know you're in no shape to walk right now. Let me carry you."

"No way in hell."

"Emma, please-" he begs, but one look at her face tells him he needs to pull out the big guns.

"Look, I know you promised Henry you'd practice sword-fighting with him tonight. What if you make things worse by walking and can't play with him?"

Her mouth pops open.

"Oh, that is so not fair."

"Well?" he insists, and she sighs.

"Fine, but you better not drop me."

Wasting no time he bends down to hook his arm under her knees and tighten his grip around her waist to lift her with ease.

"Crap, not so fast, Tarzan," she protests, but latches an arm around his neck all the same, and insuring his grip is secure, he makes his way back to their police cruiser.

"Don't worry, sheriff, this isn't the first time I've carried precious cargo."

He means it as a joke, but feels her tense, and immediately bites his tongue. Damn it Charming, you just had to go there didn't you? Think of something, quick!

"But I've got to admit, you're a lot heavier than last time."

"Hey!" she smacks him with her free hand, but he feels her relax and simply laughs.

Nice save, shepherd, he sighs inwardly with relief, moving to get them out of that alley and back to the car. The sooner he gets there the sooner he can take her to hospital to get that ankle checked out. Emma might not have been taking him seriously when he said it, but he will follow through.

For now, however, he does his best not to jostle her unnecessarily and to try and enjoy holding his daughter. It's true the circumstances aren't ideal, but he'll take what he can get. And if she calls him out on the stutter step he makes when she rests her head on his chest so be it.


	2. Part 2

_Part 2_

Disclaimer: I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

Author's Note: Forgot to mention before, but this fanfic is dedicated to adventuresinstorybrooke. The fairest to my charmer. Happy Half-Birthday buddy!

As expected the verbal fight was fierce when she realized he wasn't driving them home, but thankfully reminding her of her promise to Henry made it brief as well.

The same, however, couldn't be said when he was finally forced to call Snow at school when the ER doctor took one look and said they needed to x-ray. Not to say that he wasn't grateful for the thoroughness, he still shudders thinking about how discolored and painful Emma's ankle looked, but interrupting his wife's class to inform her that he was with their daughter at the hospital was not something he'd looked forward to.

Tearing the phone from his ear in the waiting room as Snow shouted through it, the other patients and families get a good earful of how his wife feels about the situation before he's able to calm her down with the promise that he wouldn't leave Emma's side. And no, she shouldn't leave school with Henry because it wasn't that serious, and yes it probably was just a sprain like last time, and no, she really didn't need to be there.

He's still arguing this point with her when he hears a nurse calls his name and finally telling Snow that he has to go and yes he'll give Emma a hug for her he ends the call, quickly moving to follow the nurse back to where Emma is.

She's waiting in the examination room they'd first placed her in, and looking none to pleased, crutches and all. He cringes, looks like that sword-fight with Henry will have to wait after all.

"But not broken?" he asks, eyeing her exposed and wrapped foot, soft bandage only.

"No, just sprained again. But I'm supposed to stay off it for a while. So thanks for that," she growls, and he sighs. Honestly sometimes it was like dealing with another Snow, those two were so infuriatingly alike when they were angry.

"Well, from the sounds of things you should have been off it before. I assume you're free to go now?"

"Yeah, just got to drop off the paperwork and pick up the drugs."

"Drugs?"

"Yeah, painkillers just in case. Apparently the old injury made this new one slightly worse."

"Okay, well, let's go," he nods, grabbing the wheelchair he'd spotted coming into the examination room. It hadn't been there before, so he knows they'd expected her to ride in it and she'd refused. Rather than argue, however, they'd left that job to him. Wonderful. Where was that wealth of patience when he needed it?

"Not in that damn thing I'm not."

"Emma, please. Your mother already ripped me a new one on the phone can we do this later?"

She eyes him; taking in what he's sure is a disheveled and tired impression. He'd been more worried about her well being than he cared to admit and on top of that had had a worried Snow in his ear. Sometimes it was easy to forget that she'd been a princess and then a queen once and not an elementary school teacher, but today was not one of those days.

"Fine," she finally sighs, and he smiles, knowing he's just won a major victory.

Painkillers and paperwork taken care of, they're home in no time, and he tries not to act too excited when she lets him help her up the stairs. He'd cut off his own hand first before wishing hurt on Emma, but the thought of being able to take care of her just this once thrills him.

First helping her out of her jacket, he then tells her to wait for a moment before running to place a pillow on the coffee table and retrieve a glass of water from the kitchen. Motioning her over with some minor cajoling she hobbles on her crutches and sits down on the couch with a sigh, elevating her leg to rest on the pillow. The pain that flashes across Emma's face when she does so she tries her best to hide, but he's been around her enough now to know better, hence the water.

Tearing open the prescription bag, opening the bottle, and taking out the recommended dosage he places the pills in one of her hands and the water in the other without a word. She swallows them down, but not without a scathing look first. He just smirks, taking the glass back and placing it on the far side of the coffee table before sitting down himself. The couch isn't big, but he does his best to give her some space. That done he leans his own head back on the cushions with a sigh.

"How bad did she ream you?" He hears an amused Emma ask as he does, and even he has to laugh a little as he raises a hand to rub at his eyes.

"Enough. Remains to be seen if I'm spending tonight out on this couch, though."

"That bad, huh? Well, I'll put in a good word for you. No reason you have to pay for my stupidity."

Now that makes him open his eyes.

"Emma, it's my fault you got hurt. I'm supposed to have your back out there and I didn't. If I had we would have a thief in custody and you wouldn't be using crutches."

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean, maybe?"

"Maybe, hypothetically, it was my fault because I wanted to catch the bad guy first."

All he can do is gape at her.

"Since when was this a competition?"

"I never said it was!"

But then why would she- Oh. But- Really? No. But what if-

She's not looking at him, studiously avoiding his gaze even, her hands twisting over themselves nervously in her lap.

No, it wasn't about competition. It was about pride. About showing what she was capable of doing. She'd wanted him to see her take down that thief, to be _proud_ of her. And right now he isn't sure if he is proud or pissed off. Her plan had backfired, but it could have been so much worse. He could have lost- No, he won't even think it. But how can he tell her that he's always been proud of her, that she didn't need to prove anything to him without scaring her off?

"Hey," he calls out, and watches as she fights herself to look at him.

"You'll get him, I know it, I believe in you. But there's no shame in living to fight another day, okay?"

She nods, but breaks her gaze again, and while he desperately wants to know what's going on behind those beautiful eyes, he knows now is not the time to push. But he's also at a loss as to what to say next, what to do.

"You've always been a fighter, Emma, even before you were born," the words tumble out of him unbidden, and he stills, wondering if he's done more harm than good. A quick glance shows that she's looking at him again, eyes wide and unreadable, but there's also something there that tells him to keep going, so he does.

"We didn't have the technology to keep track of you like they do here, but Grumpy gave us something when Snow began to really show. It was a device that could amplify sounds usually covered up by dense objects. The dwarfs used it in the mines to tell if they were about to dig into water vein or something similar. Grumpy thought we maybe could use it to hear your heartbeat, to our delight we found we could, and to this day it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. So fast, like one of Snow's bird's heartbeats, and just as fragile.

"One day when we listened in it was slow, slower than we ever heard, and it was all I could do not to cry right along with your mother. We thought your heart was failing, that we were going to lose you, and there was nothing either of us could do but listen. I remember being ready to go to Rumplestiltskin if necessary, to make whatever deal I could to keep you alive. But then we heard it. That little heartbeat was picking up again, whatever had happened you were better. I knew right then and there you were a fighter, that you wouldn't give up. I carry that pride with me to this day, and you'll never give me reason to change my mind."

He finishes his story, but is surprised to see Emma smirking despite the tenderness in her eyes.

"What?"

"Even though you thought I was a boy?" her smirk widens.

"Snow tell you about that did she? Well, she certainly didn't tell me! You can't hold me to that!" He protests, smiling at her short laugh.

"Besides, all I truly cared about was that you were healthy. You and your mother. No OB/GYN to run to like here."

Emma nods, but he can see the wheels in her head turning, realizing just what those implications were as a mother herself.

"Guess it was a miracle we both survived that whole deal at all, huh?" she wonders aloud.

"So you can understand if we're bit overprotective and I drag my sheriff daughter to the hospital?" he jokes.

"Maybe Deputy Charming, but I'm going to have to put a note in your file. 'Complete disregard for authority' or something like that," she smirks back.

"Fair enough," he smiles.

And though it's small, she smiles back, and he loves that he put that smile there, especially after the day they've had.

When he leans his head back again to bask in the glow of such a victory, however, he feels the cushions next to him shift, and the breath in his throat catches when Emma rests her head against his shoulder. Was he dreaming? Had he fallen sleep on the couch a while ago and was dreaming this whole conversation?

But the tension he feels coming off of Emma in waves is no dream. She made the first move, but it felt like she was waiting for something. But what?

On instinct he slowly raises his arm, and finds himself blinking back tears as Emma scoots closer, leaning on his side fully with his arm around her shoulders.

Maybe it's the painkillers, maybe it's his story, but right now he doesn't dare look that horse in the mouth. So leaning his head back once more, his arm securely around his daughter as she rests against him, Charming closes his eyes and before he realizes it he's fast asleep.


	3. Part 3

_Part 3  
_

Disclaimer: I wish, but no, I don't own the characters/show.

Her daughter was hurt. Her daughter was hurt and Charming had convinced her to stay at school.

What the hell had she been thinking?

Henry had taken it well when she took him aside, better than her as he'd obviously been able to finish his work. But try as she might, teaching the rest of her lesson plan had been torture, it had taken all her will power not to bulldoze through her own students when the school day had finally ended.

Her anger particularly flared when she tried to call Charming for an update and got no answer. A quick call to the hospital informed her that Emma had been discharged, which could only mean Charming had taken her home. So damn him why hadn't he called her? But for Henry's sake she keeps her cool, holding his hand and even smiling as he told her what he'd done at recess that day.

Only when they'd gotten in the car and she'd peeled out of the parking lot towards home did Henry's worry start to show, his foot tapping against the car door incessantly as he bit his lip with a frown. And his worry combined with hers causes her to speed even more. So sue her, she knew the police, that was the whole reason behind her concern after all.

But taking the steps two at a time with Henry following suit, they're finally home, and she can take stock of the damage herself.

After days of being able to reach out and touch her daughter, getting back into a "normal" routine had been difficult. Her separation anxiety had been eased somewhat by the thought that Charming would be there to keep an eye on her as a new Deputy, but the denial of the danger both their jobs entailed had come back to bite her in a big way today.

But when they burst through the door she stops, the sight before her brings tears to her eyes, her anger forgotten in an instant.

Emma's bad ankle rests on the coffee table, but the rest of her rests against her father, both of them fast asleep with his arm around her.

"Of course Gramps is taking good care of her, what were we worried about?" Henry sighs, walking up beside her and taking her hand with a smile.

"You're right, Henry," she smiles back, squeezing his hand.

"Can we go to the diner for food tonight, Grandma?"

"I suppose, but why-"

"I don't want to wake Mom and Grandpa up."

She looks back to father and daughter, sleeping so peacefully, and nods.

"That's a great idea, Henry. Then we can bring them something back."

"Let's go," he tugs on her hand, and she allows herself to led back to the front door. Only taking her hand back to grab her purse again, she looks back to see Charming's sleepy eyes following her, questioning.

She only smiles, and he smiles back, looking to Emma and then back at her, and she nods, mouthing "We'll be back," before closing the door behind her. Charming was spending time with Emma, which meant she got to spend some time with Henry. Being his teacher was not the same as being his grandmother, and her smiles grows even wider than she thought possible when he easily takes her hand again.

"So," she starts, "Jack and Jill did what exactly at recess today?"

Charming wakes up again to an empty apartment, but he remembers a pair of green eyes smiling at him as he held his daughter close, and that blonde head still resting against him makes him grin. She's out like a light, and she's beautiful, just like her mother. But her neck has also moved to sit at an awkward angle against him and he knows if she wakes up any time soon the whole family will have a cranky Emma on their hands.

This in mind, along with the awareness that he might never get the opportunity again, Charming carefully lifts her once more into his arms, a warmth filling him like he'd never known when she only snuggles closer to him in sleep. That that is her only reaction also tells him just how little rest she'd been getting recently. He doubted she'd slept well in their old land and upon her and Snow's return there'd been little time for rest as the dark circles he sees all too clearly under her eyes tell him. How he'd not noticed them sooner makes him want to kick himself, but now is not the time. Emma will finally get the sleep she deserves, he will see to it.

Holding her just a little closer, he makes way towards the lone bed on the main floor. It's not a long trek, and he can't help but hold her a bit longer before placing her on the mattress. Wrapping the throw that lay on the end of the bed around her while making sure her hurt ankle is resting on another pillow, he tucks her in as he wished he'd been able to do every night of her childhood, even daring to brush some errant curls from her face and press a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," he whispers, before finally forcing himself from the room. He could watch over her as she slept forever, but he wasn't ready with an excuse should she catch him. So with a sigh he pulls back the curtain dividing the loft, just as the front door carefully opens to reveal his wife and grandson.

"Gramps!" Henry whispers excitedly, having no qualms about running up to him for a hug. He accepts it gratefully, before turning to Snow. She has a bag of Granny's take out boxes in her hands that she sets down on the kitchen island first, but her eyes are only for the sleeping figure outlined through the curtain in the bedroom.

"Why didn't you call and tell me you'd brought her home?" Snow asks after a moment, and he startles before wanting to go bang his head against a brick wall several times.

"Snow I'm sorry, I just got so wrapped up in getting her taken care of and-"

"And how is she?" she cuts him off, and he sighs.

"She's fine, just a sprain and exhaustion," he explains, walking up to stand close but not touch, unsure of how his advances would be met, "the pain medication was the final push she needed to rest."

She nods before looking at him, a grimace on her face.

"It's okay, I understand. And I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you before. It's just that we just got her back and-"

"I know," he assures, finally opening his arms and feeling a weight lift off his chest as she easily steps into them. He feels horrible for not calling, but he's also glad she can forgive him. Emma's just obviously a large soft spot for both of them.

"Henry, be careful, don't wake her up," Snow calls over his shoulder, and he turns to see his grandson trying to sneak past the curtain. The boy jumps guiltily, but his eyes display nothing but concern for his mother.

"C'mon then," Charming has to laugh, breaking their embrace to hold Snow's hand instead, "Let's go check on sleeping beauty."

Snow elbows him for the bad joke, but Henry only nods eagerly, barely able to wait for them to meet him at the curtain before he slips past.

Snow moves just as quickly to Emma's side, sitting softly at the edge of the bed. Henry is bolder, kicking off his shoes and coat before climbing on the other side of the bed, lying down close to her.

His grandson's actions strike a cord in Charming, remembering his own mother long since past. He'd adored her like Henry obviously adores Emma, and his determination to keep his family together and safe only strengthens.

For Snow's part she only cradles their daughter's cheek, murmuring soft words of comfort before moving down the bed to check on her ankle. Her gaze is distant however as she checks the wrap, as if recalling the last incident that Emma had spoken of. The touch, however, seems to be one too many as Emma shifts in sleep, only Henry's fast thinking of grabbing one of her flailing hands keeps her from waking fully as she moves her arm to pull him closer.

The boy happily accepts, and Emma calms, recognizing his presence and scent as she buries her nose in his hair.

It's enough to bring a tear to his eye, and as Snow gets up to join him, those same tears glisten back at him when she meets his gaze with a smile.

"Come," she directs, taking his hand, "While the sheriff might not be interested the deputy must be hungry."

The thought had occurred to him, the smells of Granny's cooking wafting from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Grandpa, I'll look after her," Henry agrees, and Charming smiles.

"Of course you will, kid," he nods, letting Snow lead him out of the bedroom once more.

It was true, his duties as a deputy were done for one day, but his duties as a husband, a father, a grandfather will never be done.

And wrapping his arms around Snow, taking in their world, their home, their family, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
